Possession
by VioletBlonde
Summary: Cast OC's Chandlers latest case takes a turn for the worse as he is forced to face his past.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

**Possession**

**DI Chandler was in that strange place between sleep and wakefulness, the place where you believe your having an awful dream that your phone is ringing incessantly at 5am and that moment where you realise, 'actually my phone is ringing - at 5am!'**

**Joe rolled over and reached for the phone, his hand found it in one movement, it was just to the left of his watch which was one inch from the edge of the bedside table, just as it always was. **

**A quick glance at the screen revealed that it was DS Miles, another glance at the time showed that his internal clock wasn't far wrong. 05:07am. **

**Chandler answered, already knowing who it was and what was coming, he spoke first.**

**"Body?"**

**"Yeah I'm on my way there now, Doc Llewellyn is there with uniform"**

**"Where?"**

**Chandler was in the shower 10 seconds after he had hung up on the DS quickly scrubbing at his hair with a mild sense of frustration. **

**Joe would have liked to have left right away, thrown his clothes on and flown out of the door as Miles undoubtedly had when he'd gotten the call that another young woman's body had been found. This time she had been dumped in the Public Library Car park. **

**Joe knew better than to push his luck that far, having managed to get things under perfect control he couldn't afford to deviate from his plan now, he had to do this once and get to the scene. **

**Chandler was out of the bathroom in less than 3 minutes, having followed his routine perfectly.**

** Body washed, once. Hair washed, twice. Body dried, once. Teeth brushed once, three minutes. Hair styled in seconds. Aftershave, one splash on neck. Shower and taps checked, once. Light off once. Door shut once. **

**Through to the bedroom. Pants. Socks, right then left. Shirt. Trousers, right leg then left leg. Tie, tied once, carefully. Jacket, right arm then left arm, once. **

**Out of bedroom, grab keys from bowl in kitchen, coat from cloakroom, right arm then left arm. Check pocket for wallet, grab case. Check windows in kitchen and living area, once. **

**At the door, check keys, check wallet, check bag. Open door, step out, once. Shut door, once. Check door, once. Walk Away. Ignore the lift, take the stairs. **

**Chandler felt in control, he didn't even have to count the stairs any more, that was good. In all he was in his car on on his way the crime scene in under 20 minutes. Things were getting better.**

**Eight minutes later Chandler arrived at the Crime Scene. A white forensic tent had already been set up at the edge of the car park, to preserve any evidence, in front of the library entrance. **

**DS Miles was standing outside the tent, the small man lifted his chin lifted as he looked ahead to greet Chandler, who was now walking purposefully through the group of police officers that had gathered around the tent. **

**"Llewellyn is looking her over now" DS Miles said as Chandler approached, Chandler nodded without stopping and headed straight into the tent.**

**"Morning" Dr Llewellyn said brightly as he entered. Chandler nodded in acknowledgement and looked to the body laying face down on the black tarmac surface.**

**Another young woman, this one was wearing a black cocktail dress and heels, her long blonde hair, sprayed forward over her shoulder, covering her face, just as in the other cases. Chandler noted, as Llewellyn s assistant too photographs of the victim, that there wasn't a mark or a single speck of blood on her. **

**"Anything?" Chandler asked, his gazed focused now on Llewellyn, almost hopeful that this time there might be something, anything.**

**"Well we've only just got started, but I'd place time of death as being within the last 4 hours at most" she said whilst stepping forward to stand next to Chandler, her attention turning to her assistants who were still photographing the body. "you can turn her over now" she told them.**

**Chandler watched as the two men carefully prepared to turn the body onto her back, towards Dr Llewellyn and Chandler. Carefully they turned her over and her hair fell smoothly over her shoulder. **

**Instantly Chandler was reminded of Lily, his memory flashed up an image of her, his stomach turned over at the thought that this could be her lying dead on the ground. Pushing the thought away, he knew for sure it couldn't be her, besides the shade of hair was too light, she was also a little leaner than Lily and not tall enough. Even so he'd be glad when she was turned over so that he could see the girls face and check. Grimly he thought, just as he had to check everything. Check dead body on floor isn't one of oldest friends, once.**

**As the body rolled back the girls head fell back lifelessly. Instead of revealing the face of a stranger that Chandler had been hoping to see what he saw was a mass of blood, flesh and broken bone, there was nothing recognisable as a face left. **

**Chandlers stomach lurched and he was outside of the tent in seconds, leaning over to support himself on his knees as he heaved for air.**

**"Are you alright Sir?" **

**It was DC Kent, he was looking on at Chandler, clearly concerned. **

**Chandler had his hand clamped over his mouth but he nodded, lifting his other hand to signal that he was okay. **

**Kent shifted nervously as he looked around at the uniformed officers, they were watching Chandler and smirking.**

**DC Miles steadied himself as he prepared to enter the tent, he needed to know what had got to Chandler about this body, after what they had seen during the Ripper case he knew that this one must be bad. Wordlessly he stepped inside. **

**Kent looked between the two men, Chandler slowing his breathing now but his face still white and Miles stepping back out of the tent, looking equally grim. **

**The other officers who had been smirking at Chandler became sombre as they took to DS Miles face, they all knew Miles and if this body phased him it had to be bad.**

**They started to head over, Miles who had seen their mocking smirks barked at them "you lot, get on to missing persons, now! Find anyone who fits the usual description and get it to me. I don't care if they've been missing five months or five minutes. Go!" they stumbled over each other and headed for their cars.**

**Chandler, who had now composed himself and was upright again, ran his hand through his blonde hair anxiously and looked to Miles. Shock and dread filled his eyes,. Their killer, who ****had killed a woman a month for the past 5 months, had just got worse. Much worse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Possession.

DS Kent leant forward at his desk, his attention focused solely on DI Chandler as he attached the photograph of the latest victim to the evidence board. The name above the photograph of the pretty young blonde read Maggie Ford. Despite the destruction to poor girls face he had been easy to identity. Dr Llewellyn had found several small tattoos on her, otherwise unmarked and unharmed body, her distraught sister had identified them from photographs just hours earlier.

Miss Ford hadn't even been reported missing until two hours after her body had already been found, by the community beat officer on his routine patrol. The young Woman was a Doctor at the Accident and Emergency Unit. When she didn't return home from her shift the night before her flat mates simply thought she'd pulled a double shift. It was only when the hospital rang their home at 7am that morning asking why she hadn't come to work that they realised she'd been missing all night.

Chandler finished his work at the board and turned his attention to the team. "Kent tell me again, what's stayed the same and what's changed between the first victims and Maggie Ford" The team groan loudly but Kent ignores them.

"Well, Sir, like the others she's in the same age group 25-35, professional, educated women, all have long blonde hair. The difference is, Maggie, was only kept 8 hours at most and the others were kept 48, no sexual assault on any of them, but the others were suffocated and she was bludgeoned" Kent grimaced. "Also Sir , she was dumped face down in the road and the others were all face up and more, respectfully, positioned. Posed even, Sir.

Chandler nodded slightly at Kent's correct summary of the facts, he looked back to his board trying to think of what to ask next, that he hadn't already asked twice over.

"What does this mean, Sir?" Kent asked breaking the awkward silence that filled the investigation room.

McCormack barked, "It means, that this... sick bastard is losing his cool and and these killings are only going to get more twisted until we catch him, except we've got nothing on him" his chair scraped back loudly along the tiled floor as he suddenly stood gesticulating wildly at Kent "So basically Kent it means we're fucked!" he spat out as he angrily threw the file he was holding onto his desk.

Kent leant back in his chair, silenced, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised in shock.

Chandler lifted his hand to quiet DS McCormack "We're all frustrated McCormack, getting angry at Kent wont change anything. We're going to go over every detail, until we find something"

Miles stood now too, stepping forward to where McCormack was still trying to regain control. "There is nothing to find, we've been over all of this" he said gesturing to the board Chandler had been working on, he hasn't left a hair, a fibre, a speck of dandruff that's worth anything, not on 6 bodies! The guy totally lost it on this girl but he still didn't leave us anything to go on, we've got the press making us look like dicks and terrorising every blonde in London into thinking that they're next!"

DS Finlay added "It's only been 17 days since the last one and she only got picked up last night and dumped this morning? Why didn't he keep hold of her to...to do whatever sick shit he does to them for two days?"

Kent looked from each of the men to Chandler, trying to work out what all of this meant and why the atmosphere in the room had become so unbearable. Chandler read his concerned expression.

"Kent, it might not mean anything. We carry on the investigation just as we did before" Now he addressed them all "Keep going through the files, we need to check every last detail, I don't care how long it takes, there _is_ something in there"

Kent went straight back to the work on his tidy desk, the older men grumbled but sat back at their desks. Chandler left them and headed into his office, shutting the door behind him and sitting at his desk.

Chandler, had been determined to sound positive and in control in front of his team despite the sick feeling that kept twisting around his stomach and threatening to rise up and choke him every time he thought about the situation they were now in. Why would a man as meticulous as the the Monroe killer, as the press had unimaginatively dubbed him, change his MO so significantly now? Had he panicked? Was this now a frenzy? What was he capable of next? Those where the questions turning over in Chandlers cluttered mind.

Opening his desk drawer and reaching for the balm to rub into his aching temples, Chandler began to regret accepting this case from Commander Anderson just one week ago. DI Mundy had been taken off the case after the body of victim five was found, the press had torn the investigation to shreds and public faith was failing.

With two false arrests and five young women dead ,Commander Anderson had felt that there was no other choice but to reassign the case to DI Chandler, Joe's team had happily taken the case over but now Joe knew that Mundy's team hadn't been at fault, there simply was no evidence to investigate.

Chandler had made the decision to work with the press in order to raise public awareness and hopefully prevent another killing. Another murder hardly two weeks after the last, with the entire MO changed, complicated matters greatly and Chandler wondered what he was dealing with, he only hoped that the sudden deviation from the killers careful plans had brought fresh evidence.

After another four solid hours of reading through files and checking up statements, Chandlers team were taking a coffee break, they turned their chairs to face each other and talked about anything but the case. Chandler had declined their invitation to join them and was still pouring over the evidence on his desk, occasionally they saw him speaking on the phone and rubbing his temples anxiously.

Just as DC Finlay was regaling the men with another of his tall stories, involving his own heroism or macho feats of bravery, the investigation room door swung open and a familiar face greeted them.

Adam was Commander Anderson's nephew and one of DI Chandlers oldest friends, the men knew him well enough from his visits to their DI's office. Anderson worked Vice and was rarely seen in the building but everyone liked him, especially the female officers.

.

Adam Anderson was tall, easily as tall as Chandler's 6ft 2 inches, but his features were markedly different. Anderson's hair was almost black and his facial features were hard and angular while Chandlers were soft, even though both men were blue eyed Chandlers where warm deep pools and Anderson's were cold transparent ice and yet conversely while Chandler had an air of aloof distance and a natural reserve, Anderson was all openness and warmth, easy smiles and easier conversation. The men liked him a lot, even though they called him a smarmy bastard behind his back.

DI Adam Anderson strode into the room with all the self assurance a man like him was likely to have, "God evening men" Adam greeted them with mock formality, while grinning boyishly."Where is he hiding?"

Kent answered first "In his office Sir"

They watched as Adam strolled to Chandlers door, the DI who had been completely lost in thought looked up with shock as the door suddenly opened but a broad smile spread instantly across his face as soon as he saw Adam and immediately he rose to greet him.

DS Miles observed Chandlers body language, he seemed to be sharing his frustration about the case and animatedly talking to Anderson in a relaxed way that Miles had never seen in Chandler before, Miles noticed the other men were looking too.

"Do you get them two?" McCormack asked the group, indicating Chandler and Anderson with his thumb.

"What do you mean?" Kent asked, frowning.

"Well the guv's okay, he's loosened right up since he came here last summer, but him and Anderson, they're like chalk and cheddar aren't they?" McCormack asked sincerely, his expression openly curious.

Finlay smiled slyly "well opposites attract don't they?"

Miles scoffed, "He's not his girlfriend you pratt"

"He's the closest thing he's had to one since I've been here, Sir" Finlay responded indignant but amused.

"We don't know that" Miles said brushing him off.

"Have you heard him talk about seeing a girl?" .Finlay asked Miles directly.

"Not recently" Miles answered reluctantly.

Finlay persisted 'In the 12 months that he's been here have you ever heard him talk about, or even look at, a woman?"

The men shifted uncomfortably in their seats, "doesn't mean anything" Miles said, nervously wafting his shirt hoping some cool air from his desk fan to blow into it.

Finlay leant in conspiratorially now "Even that tasty bit, Denise, from records, she was in here last week giving The DI the eyes and the hair flicking. The lot, but nothing! He looked like he'd rather be in thumb screws than screwing her!

Kent pulled his hands though his curly black hair and leaning back looked sideways back into Chandlers office, trying to be subtle.

"So, what? You think Chandler... and Anderson?" he whispered, turning back to them all wide eyed innocence and shock.

The men laughed loudly.

"No you idiot" McCormack said, still laughing.

"No, not Anderson but..." Finlay said as he raised his eyebrows knowingly at Kent and nodded to Chandler.

Kent looked back to the office again, his mouth agape. The others looked too

"Actually, to be honest lads, I can't imagine him banging anything" Finlay stated, smirking to himself.

"Well your the one trying to imagine the DI... At It, maybe it's you we should be wondering about? Miles retorted.

The men laugh openly at Finlay..

"Ha. Ha." Finlay answered, with some sarcasm, his ego slightly bruised.

Kent looked to Miles and asked "Do you think he's lonely, Sir?" The other men look embarrassed now and nobody speaks.

Kent sees real concern flash briefly over Miles face as he looks at his DI through the glass window of his office. "Let him have his privacy" the DS answered simply and went back to his coffee.

Kent didn't know what to say next but luckily, Chandler and Anderson had now risen and were leaving the office together.

The men still quiet simultaneously drink their coffee as the two DI's approached them, Chandler eyed his team with some suspicion, it being unheard of for them to be this quiet.

"How are you getting on lads?" Adam asks them, resting his hand on Kent shoulder.

"Still looking for anything we can work with Sir" he answered eagerly.

Finlay interrupted,"Oh Guv, listen to this, Ray's missus rang earlier. Ray tell them what she told you?" he said tapping kicking Rays chair to get his attention.

Irritation and frustration clouded Rays face, it was a familiar look on him and all the men inwardly prepared for one of his rants.

"At Judy's Salon today, they do hair, three women came in wanting dye jobs. They want to go brunette, red, purple, anything to get rid of bleeding blonde. Understandably, with the press scaring everyone half to death - but that's not it! Six, six! more freaks are in there wanting to _become_ blonde" Ray ranted, waving his arms as he spoke, the disgust pouring out of him. "I mean, what are they thinking?"

"Can you believe it sir?" Kent asked Chandler.

Chandler simply shook his head, Adam laughed "That's the general public for you lads".

They all nod grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Possession

DI Adam Anderson had left Chandler with strict instructions, instructions that Chandler would have given almost anything to not have to follow through with. Chandler was invited to a party.

Joe had successfully managed to dodge almost every social occasion he'd been invited to over the last year or so, however, the following day would be Adams twin nieces 6th birthday celebration and he had been quite clear. Chandler was expected to be there. Commander Anderson was expecting him to be there and so, serial killer to catch or not, he was going to be there.

There had been a time when Chandler would have looked forward to an occasion like this, the Anderson's were the nearest Chandler had to siblings and they were among his oldest and closest friends. Yet, changes that had taken place within their close group that now made the prospect of such an occasion daunting, the last thing he felt like doing was reminiscing about the past. The one consolation was that the two people he dreaded seeing the most were almost 4000miles away in Chicago and so they were the only ones with excuses good enough to be accepted by the Andersons.

On Saturday afternoon Chandler reluctantly obeyed Adams strict instructions, and started his journey to Frances Anderson's beautiful home, as he drove along the quiet country roads and took in the breathtaking scenery Chandler realised it had been a long time since he had left the city, he only now realised how much he missed it, maybe this day off was just what he needed after all.

Parking on Frances large gravel driveway and grabbing the matching gifts, he'd bought just that morning, from the passenger seat Chandler entered the Anderson's home to be immediately greeted by a wall of familiar faces,.

Frances wife, Angela, greeted him first "Joe, I'm so glad you could make it" she enthused as she waddled over to him. Chandler felt ashamed as he realised that he'd had no idea that Angela was pregnant her large bump Chandler told her "You look well". Angela shook her head breathing out as if to blow away the compliment "Oh please! I look like a blimp!" she said looking down at her swollen stomach in mock horror .

"I'll take you outside to find the girls, they haven't opened any presents for at least 10 minutes so they'll be feeling terribly deprived" she said this loud enough for the other guests to hear as she lead Chandler away. Joe managed to say a polite hello to Frances' Parents and Commander Anderson as he was lead passed them. Once out of earshot of the older Anderson generation she whispered "now we can both escape Frances mother" widening her eyes in frustration. Chandler smiled politely and they stepped outside into the acres of garden, Angela called over to the group of children playing "Charlotte, Emily, look who's come to see you!".

The girls were running around the lawn with their little friends, they looked like two identical hyperactive fairies, complete with wings and magic wands. They glanced towards Joe with vague interest but when they saw the large shining gift bags he was holding, they squealed in unison as they ran towards himr, their fabric wings and the familiar black Anderson hair flowing behind them.

They stopped in front of Chandler and grinned demurely "We're fairies" they told him.

Chandler nodded "So I see". Both tilted their raven heads to the side as they assessed their 'Uncle'.

The girls were identical but Chandler could tell them apart with ease, Emily had a few more freckles scattered across her nose and Charlotte had golden flecks in her blue eyes,.

"Are they for us?" Emily asked pointing at the bags in chandler hands, Charlotte nudged her in the ribs for being rude. Emily was also a little cheekier and Charlotte a little bossier.

"Oh yes, of course", Chandler said as he handed the sparkling pink gift bags over, they reached inside and pulled out a fluffy, white, stuffed rabbit each, "Rabbits!" they called as they both rushed forward and hugged Chandlers legs "Thank you uncle Joe" they chanted, as Chandler hesitantly patted their small heads, he wished them a "Happy Birthday Ladies" just before they both ran off squeezing their rabbits tightly.

A voice came from behind Chandler "Have you ever thought of a career working with children Joe?"Chandler turned, already knowing it was Adam speaking "because you really have got a special sort of, _gift_, with them" he added smirking tesingly. Chandler, sighed out in amused embarrassment, he then noticed that Adam was joined by his old University friends, more Anderson's.

The three looked like triplets, Adam and his cousins Caroline and her younger brother Michael, both had the same black hair and blue eyes as Adam, Michael didn't have the same height that the other Anderson men did but he was muscular and strong, a was a year younger than the rest of them and considered 'The Baby' of their group, Micael was the first to embrace Chandler in a quick friendly hug.

"Joe thank god you came, this place is full of stiffs, Frances friends are weird!" Michael had a childlike charm that endeared him to everyone, except fo his sister Caroline who found him annoying and immature. Chandler was relieved and surprised that he wasn't included in the 'stiff' category for a change.

"They're not stiffs Michael they're adults, why not join the 6 year olds on the swings if your so uncomfortable?" Michael ignored her. Caroline was the polar opposite of her younger brother, controlled and sensible but ,just like Michael, she cared deeply for her friends and family and was fiercely loyal to them.

Caroline hesitated slightly but she also gave Chandler a friendly hug before telling him "We weren't sure you would make it today, I've been following your case in the news, you must be under a lot of pressure?" she probed.

"Yes it is proving to be rather a complex case but I have an excellent team, we will catch him" Chandler answered, his expression determined.

Caroline was about to respond when they were interrupted by a high pitched squeal "Joe! You did make it!". No sooner had Chandler taken in the words than the small curly haired woman speaking them had bounced into his arms to squeeze him tightly around the neck before letting him go to speak again "I can't believe your here, Caroline didn't think you were coming. I've missed you so much, how are you?" she was talking at such a speed that Chandler could only stand slightly open mouthed trying to mentally catch up with what was happening.

Michael laughed "Wow, Vanessa, put a bit of enthusiam into it will you!" Adam laughed loudly.

Vanessa roled her eyes dramatically "I can't help it if it makes me happy to see my friends!"

Chandler laughed a little "Vanessa, it's wonderful to see you again, I'm happy to see you too, it's been far too long".A natural smile spread slowly over Chandlers face, reaching his eyes and causing the skin around them to wrinkle slightly. As he looked to his fiends, for that moment Chandler felt a sense of contentment and peace that had been missing from his life for far too long. These where his dear friends, the people that truly knew him, it felt natural to be with them even after all this time. Chandler struggled to remember why he had ever felt the need to distanced himself from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chandler was enjoying the first hours of peace he had had in over a year, the party of children had left and the twins, Charlotte and Emily, had been tucked into bed by 8pm. The adult stayed for dinner and drinks.

Chandler had done a polite circuit of the guests, chatting with Frances friends, Commander Anderson and his brothers, trying to discretely answer the questions people naturally had about the Monroe Killer and the progress of the case.

It was getting later so guests had settled into their own natural groups so Chandler was able to enjoy him time with his friends again, they stood near the open doors to the garden and chatted.

They all laughed as Vanessa retold a story about one of the groups mutual university lectuers, complete with theatrical impressions, when suddenly she became distracted and did a double take at something happening behind where Chandler and Caroline were sitting. Vanessas face was the image of shock, quickly followed by joy as she leaped out of her seat "oh my god! Look who it is" the others turned to look as she rushed forward gushing "Andrew!" as she jumped into the arms of the man standing there.

Andrew was incredibly handsome, he was light haired and tall like Chandler except he had brown eyes, and a mischevius impish look about him, he'd also recently acquired a very deep tan. Lifting Vanessa up easily he swung her around laughing and grinning with unselfconscious glee "Vanessa! You beautiful creature, I've missed you!" he said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, Vanessa turned back to the others grinning "Isn't this a wonderful surprise?" she beamed.

Michael and Adam were next to Andrew, there was a lot of hugging and manly back patting "When did you get back?" Adam asked, clearly shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?" Michael added, I'd have picked you up from the airport" "We got in this morning, we wanted to surprise you all"he reluctance to greet Andrew went unnoticed due to the fuss that was now gathering around him.

As the others gushed over Andrew. Chandler concentrated on controlling his breathing, the relaxed feeling he'd started to enjoy had been replaced by anxiety and a sense of rising panic. The DI's eyes were on the door behind Andrew. Why was Andrew here, he was supposed to be in Chicago , if he had known that this would happen he would never have come. The sense of panic heightened in Chandler as he heard soft footsteps treading through the hallway behind Andew, every other sound seem to fade into the background except for the soft tread of those feet on the tiled floor.

"Andrew, you could have helped me with these bags!" Came the voice that appeared from the hall, it was Chris, Andrews partner. Chandler seemed to be numb, suddenly he felt far away from everyone else, the only thing he was aware of was the small line of purple crayon scribbled low down on the wall near the door, he doubted anyoen else noticed it but right now it was Chandlers only anchor during the storm of chaos that whiled through his mind.

Michael helped Chris carry the bags of gifts he was struggling with, before they rejoined the group.

"Isn't Lily with you?" Adam asked.

"No, but she is coming, her flight was delayed". Andew answered.

Vanessa "Didn't you come together"

"Sadly not, I left lily in Chicago 8 weeks ago, didn't she tell you? I've been travelling across the states with Chris. I can't wait to see her, I've missed her so much, I've missed all of you" he said beaming at his friends.

"We've missed you too, it hasn't been the same without you and Lily" .Michael said

Andrew rubbed his hands together "Well in a couple of hours we're all going to be back together again, just like old times" he said he said excitedly.

Chandlers eyes met Andrews momentarily but Chandler immediately pulled his away and in doing so he caught sight of the rest of their group, Michael, Adam and Vanessa all smiling happily and Caroline who in contrast was barely managing to conceal an expression of disgust and anger.

As Chandler wondered why Caroline was so unhappy the conversation carried on around him. Frances handed Andrew a glass of wine "Sorry everyone, Andrew made be keep his appearance top secret" he told them.

"It's true, I threatened his life" Andrew agreed jokingly

Adam asked "Are you and Lily back for good now Andrew?

"Sadly not, we're just home for a few weeks because..." Andrew paused for dramatic effect, "Chris and I wanted to come home to get married" there was a rush of thrilled congratulations as they all hugged again. Andrew and Chris basked in the attentiuon, Chandler tried his best sound sincere but he struggled to speak through his constricting throat "I hope you'll both be very happy" he'd managed to say as he shook Chris and Andrews hands.

Andrew continued with his captive audience "After the wedding Chris and I will be heading back to Chicago and hopefully Lily will be coming with us"

Vanessa asked, "How is she doing at the Psychology Institute? I know she's been working so hard out there"

"She's amazing. Tim, the director, offered her a permanent position but she's unsure. I've no idea why? There nothing like that here, she has no ties, theres nothing in London worth staying her for?"

Michael grinned good humouredly as he quipped "There's me!" Caroline scoffed at him "Hey!" Michael responded but kept grinning. Andrew laughed "Well of course she's missing all of you terribly but she could have a great life out there"

While the others were engrossed in Andrew. Chandler found his moment to slip away, he apologised to Frances and Angela, explaining that he wanted to leave quietly due to an issue at the station and to please pass on his apologies to the guests, he hated lying but he just wanted to get out there without any fuss from his friends.

As Chandler opened his car door the sense of relief was just stating to soften his tight muscles when he heard footsteps on the gravel behind him, he knew it was Andrew before he turned to face him.

"Your leaving already?" Andrew asked, bewildered.

Chandler paused and took a breath before speaking

"I have a killer to catch Andrew,"he said, his eyes looking past Andrew.

Andrew frowned, frustrated "that's not why your leaving" he hissed

Chandler, giving up the pretence, looked to the floor

"no it's not" he answered bluntly, his eyes still on the floor

"can't you at least be civil, even for the sake of others?"

Chandler finally managed to look up into Andrews face, on doing so his own face hardened as a sneer of contempt played over his upper lip.

"No, I can't " he spat angrily before stepping smoothly into his car immediately starting the engine and pulling away.

Chandler was halfway down the drive when he looked back in his rear view mirror and saw Andrew still stood there watching him drive away and looking terribly hurt. Chandler flushed with shame but he kept his eyes on the road ahead and concentrated on getting as far away as he could as fast as he could.

Chandlers phone rang, seeing that it was miles he let his hands free kit to answer it.

"Chandler" he said glumly into the air.

DC Miles' voice came through the speaker "Chandler, sorry to interrupt you on your night off but Dr Llewellyn called. She thinks you should know that the toxicology report came back on Maggie Ford. Her blood was full of a sedative, much larger amounts of the same drug we found in the other girls. The good news is that the poor kid was probably unconscious throughout the whole ordeal, Llewellyn said she's in tonight if we want to go over her report, do you want me to do it?"

"I'm on my way to her now" Chandler replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Possession.

DI Chandler was in his office at 7:30am on Monday morning, anxiously waiting at his desk for the autopsy report Dr Llewellyn had promised she would email fist thing. Chandler and Miles saw her on Saturday evening when she unofficially gave them some of her findings that didn't look good, Chandler hoped that she had found further evidence that could shed a more palatable light on her findings.

Joe checked his emails again just in case he had missed it the first time, it hadn't arrived yet. Staring at the small digital clock in the corner of the screen, he checked his watch and resisted the urge watch and see if the next minute on the screen changed at the very same moment that it ticked over in his wrist watch.

7:33 Nothing yet.

7:34 Chandler refreshed the page, hoping that the email would appear.

7:35 Still no email.

Chandler wondered if he counted each second between the minutes and got to sixty exactly as the digital clock ticked over again, would the email appear?

Huffing with frustration at himself rather than the lack of email, he pushed himself out of his chair and headed out into the investigation room to make coffee and keep himself occupied. No counting, no clock watching. Chandler knew he would hear the irritating ping of the email arriving anyway.

Waiting for the kettle to boil seemed like an excruciatingly long time, the DI's mind drifted back to the party on Saturday, his stomach filling again with dread and shame as he remembered the way he had treated Andrew.

Joe had spent most of Sunday alternating between wanting to call him to apologise and dreading leaving his flat in case he saw either Andrew, or worse, Lily.

Immediately Chandler pushed the thoughts of Saturday, and the memories that came with them, away. Joe just couldn't go over this again, he had to concentrate on the case. Where was his email?

Just as the kettle was boiling Miles arrived and on seeing Chandler looked at him expectantly, his grey eyebrows raised in his silent question.

"Nothing yet, coffee?" the DI answered.

Chandler made the coffee carefully and handed Miles his steaming mug (two sugars). Just as both men opened their mouths to take their first sips the email notification pinged loudly on the DI's computer. Both abandoned their coffee on the desks closest to them and dashed into the office.

Miles stood on the opposite side of the DI's desk as Joe swung into his seat and quickly clicked at the mouse.

"It's here, I'll print it off" he confirmed.

A few clicks later and Chandler and Miles stood at the printer reading each page as it was spat out.

Miles was first to speak "She's conformed everything she told us on Saturday" he huffed looking grumpily at the pages.

Chandler looked to Miles disappointed, "We'll tell the team together as soon as they're all here".

Twenty minutes later and the men were gathered in the incident room, all eyes were on Chandler and Miles expectantly waiting for one of them to speak.

The tension in the air was palpable, they all knew that something important had come up in Llewellyn's report and desperately hoped it was a good lead.

Chandler addressed the men first.

"Dr Llewellyn's report has some through with some surprising findings. It appears that Miss Ford was drugged with a strong sedative shortly after she was taken from outside the hospital, it's unlikely she was ever fully conscious when she was killed. We also now know that she was strangled with a fine chord"

Miles interrupted, "we don't have the chord but we do have fibres and it appears to be the belt that's missing from the dress she was wearing, we need to see if we can find that" Miles indicated back to Chandler to carry on.

"Thank you. The mutilation to her face was inflicted post mortem and the weapon appears to be a hard spherical object, about the size of a cricket ball"

Kent noticed that the DI was speaking to them with the sort of formality and distance that they hadn't seen from him for a while, he also seemed distracted as if he had to think hard to remember what he was telling them..

Chandler took an anxious breath before adding, "There were also signs of recent sexual intercourse and some DNA has been discovered which is being processed as we speak"

"Yes!" McCormack cheered, he and Finlay grinned at each other, this was the break through they needed. Chandlers phone started ringing in his office but everyone ignored it.

Kent smiling too glanced back at the DI and DS but both looked uneasy and sombre, they weren't celebrating the findings. Finlay and McCormick now noticed too.

"What ? What is it?" McCormack asked.

Chandler "It seems that, given the evidence, there is nothing substantial to connect this murder with the Monroe killings"

"WHAT!" Finlay exclaimed,

"You've got to be kidding?" McComack added.

Miles raised his hands in an attempt to calm the agitated team "The evidence doesn't match up, Monroe is tied to his tried and tested methods, he's methodical and detailed he wouldn't go off track like that or be so sloppy"

The men looked angry and disappointed but they all knew what Miles was saying was right.

Chandler delivered the worst of the news "We think Maggie Fords killing could be a copy cat"

The men were taken aback, "Two killers?" Kent asked, his eyes wide in horror.

"It's possible" Chandler responded.

Miles added "Or this murder is personal and they've tried to cover it by making it look like another Monroe victim"

They were interrupted again, this time by DC Kent's phone ringing, he answered "Yes...yes I'll tell him now" and he hung up.

"Sir, Commander Anderson wants to see you in his office at 1pm" Kent told the DI, unable to conceal his concern about the mess they were now in and what Anderson would have to say about it, from his voice or expression.

"Thank you Kent" Chandler answered trying hard, but failing, not to mirror his anxiety.

Miles sighed heavily before clapping his hands together loudly to grab the teams attention

"Right lads Maggie Ford is still ours so we give her the same attention as we did before, I want DNA samples of every man she ever laid eyes on. I want house visits again on everyone she knew, look out for the cord from her dress and the ball shaped weapon. The good news is that we've got a better chance of catching this bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Possession

Margaret, Commander Anderson's personal assistant, peered over her computer screen at the woman sitting in the waiting room and looked her over curiously before looking to her screen for further information on the mysterious woman.

'12Pm: Ms Harlow.'

Was all she found in the Commanders daily schedule.

'Ms' Harlow was almost 45 minutes late but Margaret assumed, judging by her casual attire, she wasn't visiting in an official capacity. The additional fact that Commander Anderson had blocked out his schedule for the entire afternoon and also had lunch reservations for two, in a very nice restaurant, only made Margaret all the more curious.

Guessing the tall blonde to be in her late twenties or early thirty's, Margaret felt a glimmer of disapproval, surely the commander wasn't dating this woman?

Margaret cast her critical eye over the girl again, taking in every detail, the classic light blue summer dress that revealed her shapely figure and long legs. Margaret noted, with approval, that the girl was just barely tanned. In her opinion young women these days were far too fond of tanning and looked rather ridiculous. Miss Harlow wasn't one of those women.

The older woman was less impressed with Ms Harlow's hair, it was what she would have called 'a mess' although she knew her daughter, of a similar age, would refer to as 'tousled'. It was a cascade of golden honey and cream coloured waves, small bobby pins applied haphazardly at the woman's temples seemed to be the only attempt at styling.

Margaret couldn't fail to notice that the girl was without question classically beautiful, unusually so, and she was certainly well spoken and pleasant when she had arrived, the Commanders assistant finally conceded that such a woman would be a very good match for the commander, but she still thought she was far too young.

The phone on Margaret's desk rang, interrupting her speculations. After a short conversation she hung up and finally spoke to the interesting young woman.

"Ms Harlow, Commander Anderson is ready to see you now. I'll take you through"

Ms Harlow smiled warmly and thanked Margaret politely as she stood, the older woman was slightly taken aback again by her open and friendly warmth.'Definitely not a police officer' she thought.

As the women entered the office, Commander Anderson came forward to greet them.

"Lily!" he exclaimed happily, moving forward to hold out his hand.

Lily took his hand immediately, stepping close to kiss him affectionately on the cheek. "Harry, it's wonderful to see you"

"Well, you look marvellous, it's a pleasure to have you back on home land" Harry smiled, holding her gently at arms length and taking her in.

Anderson's office was large, the walls were lined with windows and glass which only served to make it seem all the more spacious. Margaret noted that Commander Anderson had pulled the blinds across the internal windows of the office, for privacy. "Can I bring you anything?" Margaret asked.

Anderson declined the offer and politely dismissed the curious assistant, Lily thanked her again before she left, once again dazzling her with her easy smile meaning Margaret couldn't help but smile warmly back before closing the door.

Anderson indicated for Lily to sit at his desk as headed to his drinks cabinet."Lets get you a little something"

"I'm so sorry I'm late Harry, I had to get a cab, some cretin has stolen my car!"

Harry turned, surprised. "Good lord! Have you reported it?"

"Yes, this morning" she said, adding sadly, I" can't believe it, I've barely been back in the country two days and Basil only come out of storage last night"

Anderson smiled at the name, Basil the Beetle, he was an original 1960's Beetle, in pastel blue. Lily's pride and joy, she'd had 'him' longer than he'd known her. Basil had often been parked in his driveway during the summer when his large home had become a sort of camp for his nieces, nephews, Joe and their friends during their University breaks.

"Gosh Lily, how awful, just give me a moment to speak to someone lets see if we can get this dealt with quickly"

"Oh really there's no need Harry, I'm sure it's already being dealt with"

Anderson had already picked up his desk phone and was dialling, he shook his head, insisting. "Please, allow me to be of some use".

Lily was embarrassed, she hadn't meant to have Harry throw his weight about but if meant there may be a little more chance of getting Basil back in one piece she was grateful. Lily sat, with her back to the doorway, and leaned into the deceptively comfortable leather chair.

A few moments later Harry had finished his call and taken his seat at his desk opposite her.

"I've asked to be informed immediately should they find anything"

"Thank you Harry"

The commander leant forward, his hand clasped together, resting on the desk. "Lily, since we have much less time than I thought, I'm afraid I'm going to have get straight to the point. I've asked you here on something of a false pretence".

Lily's brows rose but she was mildly amused and very curious "Oh! Well,what is it?" she laughed lightly.

The commander smiled, relieved. Lily was not easy to shock or catch off guard, he liked that about her very much, and that was certainly an advantage given what he was about to throw at her.

"You'll remember, at Frances and Angela's party, we spoke about out the so called 'Monroe' killings. Well, I felt that you made some rather interesting points, I think that you could be an invaluable asset to Joe's team. Would you consider coming to work for us?"

Lily was taken aback, her breath left her with a shocked sigh "Harry" she gasped, her head shaking slightly as if to reject the idea "I'm flattered that you would ask me but, I wont be in London more than a few weeks and, well, don't you already have a profile?"

Harry, surprised that Lily appeared to be horrified at his proposal, also shook his head "The case has changed dramatically Lily, we have good reason to believe that we now have a Copy Cat killing. It could be a one off or we could have duplicate bodies tuning up each month. With your experience and abilities we stand a much better chance of finding and catching these men".

Harry had expected Lily to jump at the opportunity. It was in her area of interest, it was an enormous case and she'd be working with an good friend.

"Lily I realise this is unexpected but there are six women dead and there will undoubtedly be more killings if we don't..."

Lily raised her hands hands for the commander to stop.

"Perhaps I could look over the evidence, you could give me the files?"

"Lily, I need you on the ground on this. You need to see and hear the evidence for yourself, that's how you work best isn't it?"

Lily felt cornered. She would have desperately loved to help, but working with Joe? Why had he even agreed to this? It was then that it dawned on her.

Cautiously she asked, "You haven't spoken to Joe about this yet, have you?"

"Well no, I wanted to ask you first. Why would he object?" Anderson could see Lily's apparent discomfort as she laughed nervously at his question.

"Harry, I really don't think Joe will welcome me onto his team, I wish you'd asked him first"

A firm tapping at Anderson's door interrupted the conversation.

"Well, we can ask him now" Anderson said matter of factly indicating the door as he stood.

Lily's eyes widened, "You invited him".

"Of course" Anderson stood and headed to the door, calling as he went "please, Joe come in"

Lily shot up out of her chair and turned to watch as the door opened seemingly in slow motion and Chandler's tall slender frame appeared from behind it, his eyes fixed on Anderson.

"Commander" Joe addressed Harry formally, holding out his hand to shake, as he did so his eyes flickered to the left finding Lily immediately, their eyes locked together in stunned silence.

After what felt to Lily to be an eternity, but had in fact been barely a second, Chandlers eyes flew away again as he withdrew his hand from Anderson's and looked to him for an explanation

"I had a message that you wanted to speak to me. Sir." he said curtly, his eyes now fixed on Anderson. Lily could see Joe's chest rising and falling slightly more rapidly than was usual as he spoke, her ow breathing was no calmer as she struggled with the desire to flee the room.

Anderson was now painfully aware of the tension between Chandler and Lily but was utterly confused by it. The last time he had seen Lily and Joe together they had been the best of friends, staggering drunkenly around his garden at Adams Birthday party. However, since neither seemed pleased to see the other, he decided to dispense with pleasantries and cut to the chase.

"Joe I've asked Lily to honour us with her unique talents and aid your team in building a clearer profile of this Monroe killer and his apparent Copy Cat. Lily has some concerns that you may be uncomfortable with that, is it going to be a problem?" He asked frowning slightly at the unpleasant atmosphere.

Chandler answered coolly "There is no problem sir, however, it's unnecessary. DI Mundy had a profile commissioned two months ago"

"That was before this latest development, and in any case, the expertise and guidance Lily can provide is beyond comparison"

"I don't doubt Lily's abilities Sir, my concern would be that I have a close team, they're working day and night on this case. They wont appreciate an outsider coming in and changing the dynamics, that's quite apart from the fact that we have neither the time nor resources to integrate another team member"

Chandler looked momentarily in Lily's direction but managed to stop short as actually looking at her. "I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey" he said, coldly turning back to Anderson.

The Commander spoke firmly with authority "DI Chandler, it is for you to smooth over any problems with integrating members to the team, Dr Harlow is highly qualified and respected in her field. You can at the very least give her the opportunity to address the team and gauge their reaction"

Lily, who had been silent for the entire conversation, felt utterly humiliated. It was no surprise to her that Joe didn't want her anywhere near him or his team. The way he had looked at her made her feel worthless but it also made her incredibly angry, she wasn't going to let him dismiss her she was good at her job and she could help.

Finally Lily spoke, surprising both men "I'd like to meet the team. If they're likely to feel so strongly perhaps we should allow them to decide?"

Chandler's eyes flew to Lily, shocked, but now that he made himself look at her he could see that she hadn't hadn't been any more prepared than he was.

Glancing over the feminine dress that barely reached the knees of her bare legs and her loose blonde hair he could imagine only too well what the men of his team would think. Mortified by the thought, and hating himself for it it, it was with that knowledge Chandler realised this was his chance to get out of this hideous situation, he responded.

"Very well, but if we're to do this we can't afford delays. We'll need to speak to them now"

Anderson was staggered "Chandler, Lily needs a little time to prepare"

Lily stopped "Joe's right, his team deserve to be aware of everything" she said, then she added to Harry "I think it would be best if we went alone, If your there Harry it wont feel like an option"

Anderson lifted his arms in a show of defeat, he couldn't quite grasp what was happening but he started to wonder if these old friends could even manage to work together. "Very well" he answered,. Though he now had little hope that Lily would stand a chance, he admired her for he courage.

Despite the knot of fear and tension in Lily's stomach she looked into Chandlers eyes, unflinching and determined "Lets go".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Possession

DI Chandlers team stare dumbstruck between their DI and the long legged blonde that followed him into the Investigation room.

The men had been interrupted mid lunch break, if you could call it a break, they had turned their chairs to face each other, sat on desks and drank coffee while talking through the case over and over. The conversation was getting heated when the pair had walked in wordlessly.

Chandler's expression was unreadable, he looked ashen and deadly serious, it was an expression they hadn't seen on him for a while, one of something very unpleasant being right under his nose.

Standing now at the head of the room Chandler spoke "Commander Anderson would like you to meet Dr Harlow" he said indicating to her briefly with a quick gesture. "he feels that we are in need a forensic psychologist to help us with the Monroe case" .

A dissatisfied grumble travels through the group of men. "I have assured Commander Anderson that _our_ team needs no assistance and that integrating a new team member would cause unnecessary delays to this investigation. However we agreed that we are a team so we will make this decision together... any questions?"

DI Chandler first looks to Miles and McCormack, feeling sure that the two traditional men would have strong objections which the others would quickly mirror. They didn't let him down.

"A psychologist, why does he think we need another bloody Psychologist? We've had a profile from that old quack Derek Patterson already, and that was worse than useless""said McCormack.

Miles spoke directly to Dr Harlow, "Yeah, no offence love but we haven't got time to be going over every bit of paperwork with you for you to give us some poxy theory we knew ourselves on day one, the bastard has killed six women in 5 months we know he's a psychopath!"

Chandler had placed himself slightly in front of Lily, she caught the slight twitch of self satisfaction that flickered over the corner of his mouth, not quite a smirk but the ghost of one.

Chandler had set her up for this, telling them it was Commander Anderson's idea, that they 'needed' her, all worded to play on their ego, an ego that was already diminished by their lack of progress in the case. Her standing there looking like a primary school teacher wasn't helping matters. These men were not ready to take her seriously.

Lily decided to play Chandler at his own game.

Stepping forward Lily addressed the group. "Men" she said, grabbing the back of a chair and smiling openly. "May I sit down" she added taking an empty seat in front of them.

Chandler was no psychologist but he knew enough about power postures to know that making herself lower than him and most of the others who were stood or sat at desks wasn't a wise move if she wanted to give herself any air of authority. This was going better than he had planned.

"Please, let me explain how I like to work so that you can make an informed decision, I think I probably work a little differently to Dr Derek Patterson"

As she spoke she crossed her long legs and pushed her hair away from her face, when the hem of her dress fell slightly too high up her thigh she waited a breath before she adjusted it.

Chandler looked down at her, he could see what she was doing. Lily wasn't about to flick her hair around and bat her eyelashes, she was far too smart for that, and the men would have seen through it in seconds. No, instead she was quickly and effectively displaying the difference between her and 'Old Derek Patterson". The antiquated, grey old man and his outdated ideas compared to the young, attractive and new prospect they had in front of them. He couldn't blame her, she had moments to grab their attention, sadly for Joe it appeared to be working, although most of the men still looked annoyed with their brows furrowed, they were quiet and focussed solely on her.

Chandlers face was expressionless as he watched her address the men, he listened as she explained that she used new and heavily researched methods of reading non-verbal language, body language, linguistic analysis and even subtle eye movements to analyse witnesses and suspects, she briefly explained the work she had done in Chicago, studying Serial Killers, and they're habits and behaviours. She didn't brag, she used words like "help" and "support" and importantly she kept the emphasis on the fact that 'they' would be doing the hard work, and 'they' would catch the killer. She would be in the background. Chandler had to admit he had underestimated her, she was effortlessly winning them over.

As Chandler watched his team fall under Lily's spell he tried to identify what it was that he felt, he had dreaded the day that he would see her again but he had never imagined the circumstances would be quite as horrendous as this, the idea that he would have to work with her was appalling to him but there was no doubt in his mind they they needed her help, he just didn't want it.

Chandler realised he hadn't been listening for a while when he heard Lily say "I'll only be in the UK for a matter of weeks at the most and then you'll never have to see me again" Relief washed over him, he knew this last statement was for his benefit. Finally Chandler identified what it was that he felt for Lily. It was nothing, nothing at all. Except that the nothingness was vast, it was a gaping expanse of emptiness that screamed inside his head.

Just as Chandler was about to speak Miles' phone ring shrilly, he answered it quickly, and spoke briefly as all eyes watched him, after a moment he hung up and spoke.

"They got a match on the DNA, an anaesthetist at the hospital,Uniform are bring him in right now" and to Lily he said "Well, it looks like you have a chance to prove yourself doesn't it?"

Lily looked back at Joe who was immediately snapped out of his reverie, having decided that if what he felt was nothing then he could deal with that for now. "Kent you take Dr Harlow to the Monitor room to observe the interview, and update her as much as you can" he said without looking at Lily he turned away to speak to Miles and the other men.

"Yes sir" Kent said gathering files from his desk and smiling nervously at Lily as she stood, trying to gather her herself together, unsure of quite what she's been plunged into.

***AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this has been so long coming, hopefully we're back on track now! Thank you for the lovely reviews, they really help. I'm not entirely sure I have Commander ****Anderson's Christian name right, if anyone can correct me if I'm wrong that would be great!**


	8. Chapter 8

Possession.

Chapter 8

DC Kent and Dr Harlow sit together in front of the monitors for the interview room where the suspect Matthew Grayson, Anaesthetist at the same hospital where the latest victim Maggie Ford worked, will be interviewed.

Kent is nervously going through the most relevant details from Maggie's file with Lily, who is listening intently. After a brief overview of the victim she asked to see the files from the others.

The young DC felt embarrassed to show the beautiful doctor pictures of the dead victims, but she doesn't flinch at any of them, not even Maggie's, she seemed to look closely at each of the other girls faces but didn't say what she was looking for.

After 30 minutes the suspect was lead into the interview room and seated behind a table, Miles and Chandler sit down opposite, they start the interview as they watch from the room. A camera positioned above the three and another on Grayson's face.

"What do you think, Dr Harlow?" Kent asks.

"Well...Emerson, I'm quite good at this, but I need a little longer than 12 seconds before I can tell you very much". She smiles at him and he laughed embarrassed.

"Sorry" He smiled back. "I don't really understand how this works, I mean I know a bit about body language but all that other stuff, I just don't get it Dr Harlow".

"I'll explain as we go if you like?" she said, still smiling.

"OK" Kent replied keenly.

"and please call me Lily"

Emerson nodded looking pleased as they both looked back to the computer screens and watched.

Matthew Grayson denied knowing Maggie, he claimed he knew her in passing though work at the hospital but had no other contact with the woman, when pushed he claimed to be working the night she went missing. McCormack and Finlay were at the hospital checking his shifts and CCTV for any signs that Grayson and Maggie had any contact that day.

Miles and Chandler were keeping their DNA evidence to themselves, they didn't want to reveal their hand and cause him to become defensive. After an hour or so of Lily and Emerson watching the interview Kent asked Lily again "Well, any thoughts now?"

"Kent, he is definitely guilty" she replied.

Lily explains her thoughts to Kent who is fascinated by what Lily claims to be able to tell from the man's body language. Kent himself had thought he was shifty but Lily had details which he couldn't imagine where she had deduced them from.

Finally Miles and Chandler came out of the interview room, leaving Grayson to wait nervously with a stony faced uniformed officer.

Miles approached Lily first.

"So do you think he's as guilty as we do, the shifty bastard?"

"Well, I certainly think he's guilty of something, he's showing strong signs of shame and guilt, neither of which your going to find in your killer. I noticed his wedding ring, I think he's been having an affair with Maggie Ford"

"An affair?" Said Miles.

"Yes. He's a total shit, but he's not your killer. You should let him know about your DNA evidence, he's not going to talk until he knows he's cornered. I'm guessing this isn't his first time and he's on his last warning, hence the nervousness and evasion".

"We need more than guesses" Chandler said stiffly.

"Why not ask him?" Lily replied simply.

Kent called McCormack to update him, and tell him where to steer his questions at the hospital ,before they headed back to their positions in the monitor room and the DI and DCI went back to the interview.

Chandler told Grayson about the DNA as soon as the interview tape was running and Grayson broke, admitting the affair immediately.

"My wife can't find out!" He pleaded. "I'm on my last warning!"

Miles looked straight into the camera that Kent and Lily were watching, his eyes twinkling as he winked.

Kent and Lily high five happily!

When Chandler and Miles come out of the interview again Chandler was unwilling to rule Grayson out as a suspect. They talked as they walked back to the investigation room.

"Aren't we letting him go Sir?" Kent asked as they followed Chandler and Miles down the corridor.

"Just because Grayson was having an affair with Maggie Ford, that doesn't rule him out as a suspect for killing her, quite the opposite" Chandler said.

Lily answered. "No but it doesn't make him her killer either. I'm just suggesting that you gather more evidence before you charge him, this case already has two highly publicised false arrests, the last thing you need is another one" Lily said as she tried to catch up with him marching through the corridor.

"I'm aware of that but we can't let our only suspect go because you have a hunch" Chandler answered

"and you can't charge someone because you have nothing else to go on either."she replied.

Chandler, now in the investigation room, turned to face her.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" he said. Adding quickly, "I don't think Grayson is the Monroe killer, I think he's his copycat"

Emerson interrupted, "But Sir, Lily doesn't think that Maggie was killed by a copycat she thinks it's the Monroe killer"

"Really, well Dr Harlow..." he said emphasising that Emerson should be using her title. "I think we have enough experience of copycat killer's here to justify trusting our own judgement on that" he said coldly.

"Joe, Monroe is killing at an alarming rate, he's progressing, something has happened to make him change course, I've no idea what he's capable of doing next. You can't waste time on Grayson, he's done nothing, this isn't a copycat killing it's much worse than that. This is a dead end."

Chandler felt himself burning from the inside."My office" he said, turning away and heading inside leaving the door open.

Lily followed him angrily, speaking before he had a chance to even face her.

"Your right, I don't know much about copy cats but I do know one thing. They tend to actually copy , not completely disregard the original killers MO by obliterating their victims face!"

Chandler getting angry now and not managing to hide it, his voice rose as he spoke.

"Grayson was determined his wife wouldn't find out about his affair, desperate enough to kill her and fake it to look like the Monroe killer or maybe he is the killer. This crime was personal, he knew his victim, people do unpredictable things when they're" seeming lost for words, looking away he fished his sentence. "...emotionally involved"

Lily paused for long enough to make Chandler more nervous than angry, then spat.

"How would you know!"

Chandler felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, the force of her words and their meaning knocking him flat, he was about to speak but she turned and left the room and as she did so Miles walked in. He had caught the last few words and saw the strange look an Chandlers face but couldn't read it, he didn't have time to wait either.

"Sir, Grayson want to talk, he says he does have an alibi for the night of each murder."

Chandler walked out of the office and spoke to the others as he passed their desks, Lily and Kent were looking at the evidence board together.

"We're going back in" he told them.

Later that evening Chandler sat alone in his office, everyone had gone home. He picked up the phone on his desk. Commander Anderson answered immediately.

"I have one condition" He said.

"Name it" The commander answered with authority.

"I want Ed Buchan too."


	9. Chapter 9

Possession

Chapter 9

"So as it turns out that bastard Grayson was having another affair with a primary school teacher at his kids school, he was with her every other weekend, telling his wife he was working. The girl checked out, it also happened that he was with her on every night of the murders." Miles was informing Adam Anderson, a look of disgust and disappointment on his face.

Lily sat next to Adam as they spoke, it had been a week since the interview with Grayson.

"You tell the rest Lily" Miles added smirking at her.

"His wife came to collect him, unfortunately just as she arrived Kent and I were having rather an animated discussion on what a cheating slime-ball he was"

"Oh dear" Adam laughed.

"Sadly she heard every word" Lily added looking the image of innocence before sharing a smile with Kent.

"Poor woman" Kent added sincerely.

Lily nodded sadly too, "She needed to know".

Their silence was interrupted by Adams phone ringing, "I'll come down for you" he said, jumping from his chair and bounding out of the door before anyone could ask where he was going.

A few minutes later he appeared back through the door bringing Andrew with him.

Kent watched Lily's face light up, she was out of her chair and in Andrews arms quicker than he thought possible.

"I know Joe has you chained up here for eternity so if Mohammed can't come to the mountain, the mountain must bring lunch to Mohammed" he said, lifting a very nice looking bag full of food. "I brought plenty" he said looking to the team, which cheered them up immediately.

"Is Joe not here?" Andrew asked.

"He's out with Buchan" Lily answered.

"He's always out with Buchan" Finlay grumbled.

Lily introduced Andrew to everyone in the team as they passed around the sandwiches, little cakes and treats that Andrew had brought with him.

At first the team were a little wary of Andrew, his old Hollywood star looks and strong presence could be intimidating, but he had the whole team eating from the palm of his hand in minutes. The food certainly helped.

"So you were all at University together?" Kent asked Andrew a little shyly.

"Yes we met in the first week and we all lived together until we graduated"

"So you've all known DI Chandler for a long time then?" Kent said, curious.

"Oh yes! Well, Adam has known him the longest, through Harry...sorry Commander Anderson" he corrected for them.

The team were well aware that Chandler was Commander Anderson's God Son, Chandlers father and The commander had been close friends and worked together in the force.

"So has he always been an uptight...person" Finlay asked.

Miles cautioned him bluntly "Finlay".But Andrew and Adam we're laughing.

"Come on Skip, they know what I mean, I can't imagine Chandler with a traffic cone on his head, smoking a spliff, can you?"

Andrew and Adam we're still laughing but Andrew replied first grinning. "You'd be surprised".

"Andrew". Lily cautioned now, "Don't." She was smiling but serious.

Andrew chuckled, "Sorry Chaps, I cannot reveal my secrets"

Adams phone rang again, he spoke for a moment.

"Sadly, I've got to go and do some work, Lily you'll look after Andrew wont you?" he said. After kissing Lily on the cheek goodbye and giving Andrew a friendly punch in the arm, he left.

Twenty minutes later Andrew was getting ready to leave when Chandler and Buchan came into the room.

Lily thought Chandler didn't seem all that surprised to see Andrew, perhaps he had been expecting to see him here at some point knowing how close he was to Lily and Adam. Chandler shook his hand and introduced him to Buchan.

To Lily's amusement Buchan seemed almost unable to speak at the sight of Andrew and hurriedly excused himself to do some research in another room. Lily didn't think Buchan liked her very much, not that she's had chance to spent any length of time with him, he and Chandler had worked out if the office most of the time..

"I was just about to leave Joe but. could I speak to you a moment in private first?" Andrew asked.

Lily looked up at him a little surprised, Joe looked a little taken back too but he agreed and walked Andrew to his office.

Lily got back to work but couldn't help stealing glances back into Joe's office, they didn't seem to be arguing but Andrew was talking intensely and Joe seemed to be listening.

When Lily glanced back from another peek she saw Finlay staring back at her.

"So what happened then?" he said.

"Pardon?" Lily replied.

"Well you were all such great mates back in the day and now you can barely stand to be in the same room as each other, Chandler looks as though he could freeze ice cubes behind his eyes in there" he said.

Miles gave Finlay a look, but he didn't say anything, he was curious too.

Lily surprised herself by saying "We're all still friends, it's just...complicated". She knew she sounded defensive but she hoped they were all still friends, even though it was difficult, she realised that she hoped it might not always be.

A moment later Finlay still seemed to have questions on his mind.

"So you and Andrew?" he said.

"What?" she said, not looking up from the notes she was writing.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he said.

Lily laughed "God no, he's getting married next month"

That didn't seem to be enough to convince Finlay.

"To another man" she added pointedly.

"Oh..." Finlay said.

"Oh..." McCormak repeated and the two men eyed each other,

Lily looked between them, as they looked between each other and Chandlers office, she noticed Miles and Kent had gone very quiet and were concentrating intensely on the dull paperwork in front of them"

"Oh... what?" she said cautiously.

"So is Chandler?..." McCormack tentatively.

"Is he what?" Lily Said.

"You know...gay" he said.

Surprise filled her face before she could stop it "You mean...you don't know" she said.

"I told you!" Finlay said.

Lily looked to them, still visibly shocked "You've known Joe for over a year and you don't know if he's gay or straight?" she asked.

"It's none of our business" Miles finally spoke up.

"But he is isn't he? I mean we don't care do we?" McCormack asked, indicating to the others who shook their heads, their faces trying desperately to channel acceptance.

Lily just laughed and shook her head "If he's not telling you anything, neither am I" she said before forcing herself to turn back to her work.

After a few minutes she stole another glance into the office, Chandler was looking more relaxed and seemed to be talking openly with Andrew now.

Moments later Chandler and Andrew came out of the office, Andrew said his goodbyes to the team, who reacted overly friendly, no doubt in an effort to appear full of acceptance again.

"I'll take you downstairs" Lily offered to Andrew.

"It's OK, I need to head out too" Chandler said sounding slightly flustered, Lily thought she saw Andrew roll his eyes in amusement but she wasn't sure. He hugged her goodbye and said he'd call her before leaving with Chandler.


End file.
